dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira/Outfits
Akira is a young Chinese man in an Asian descent with short black hair and black eyes. Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX-Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4 while wielding his handgun]] In 4thMIX up to Party Collection, he wears a dark gray formal vest under a white long sleeve button shirt with a black neck tie with white linings on the collar, dark gray pants with black linings in each side of his pants and black shoes. He also wears a silver watch on his left wrist. In his in-game appearance, his silver watch is not seen. In Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2/STRIKE!, his 4thMIX appearance has been updated and the formal vest and pants from his 4thMIX outfit is now black instead of dark gray and the black linings on his pants are not seen but maintains the button shirt, tie and shoes that he wears from his original outfit. His alternate appearance in Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2/STRIKE! is his 4thMIX outfit as the white button shirt changed to navy blue, his formal vest and pants changed to white and his neck tie is now red instead of black with white linings but maintains his black shoes from his original outfit. In Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4, he retains his updated 4thMIX appearance but with minor changes on his primary outfit, the white button shirt, tie and shoes that he wears has been retained and his formal vest and pants are now charcoal gray. Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4 Akira has three outfits when he was chosen in the game. His second outfit was his alternate appearance in Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2/STRIKE! but with minor changes. The button shirt that he wears changed to black instead of navy blue and his white formal vest and pants along with his red neck tie from his alternate appearance are retained. His black hair changed to brown and his black shoes changed to a matching white leather shoes to match his outfit. He also wears black and gray sunglasses as an addition. It can be seen randomly without the sunglasses when you chose him in the game. In E3 2006 trailer in Ultramix 4 along with DDR UNIVERSE, Akira is seen in this outfit as he regains his original black hair instead of brown in the actual game and he is not seen wearing the black and gray sunglasses. His third outfit is a blue long sleeve loose button Cheongsam with a golden dragon design at the right side of his front shirt and its full body design at the back of his loose shirt and has white folded sleeves at the edge of his sleeves, black Chinese pants with white folded sleeves in each sides at the edge of his pants and black sneakers with white soles. In his in-game appearance, the color of his Cheongsam is royal blue. This outfit carries over to Disco in DDR UNIVERSE as his fourth outfit and the color of his outfit was fully maroon with golden yellow designs. His fourth and last outfit is a white and gray futuristic suit with a dark blue neck tie in it's collar as each side of his hip from his suit pants has black linings and white futuristic boots with two dark blue lines in each side of his boots. It also has a sign of "SP" at the upper back of his suit and his hair becomes purple. Before choosing his fourth outfit in the game or being acquaintance to the player during Quest Mode, his hair is indigo blue as it changes to purple when he dances along with the player. DanceDanceRevolution X In DDR X, Akira's appearance remains the same and his outfit has minor changes after his playable appearance in the previous games since Ultramix 4. He only appears as a cameo in Yuni's epilogue after Yuni mentions him a few times from following her in her SMM. He is now seen wearing a jet black formal suit jacket under a white long sleeve button shirt with a gray neck tie on the collar, matching black pants and shoes. DanceDanceRevolution A In DDR A during the DDR 20th Anniversary, Akira appears in his DDR X outfit during the background cover of #Our Memories performed by DDR All Fans as his neck tie is now jet black to match up his formal suit outfit. Category:Outfits